1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pin diode having a new structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pin diodes having the same characteristic of rectification as pn diodes are known. Also known are avalanche diodes, Zener diodes, and Impact Avalanche Transit Time (IMPATT) diodes used by applying a backward voltage.
However, the I-V characteristics of these diodes have a problem in that they are difficult to change because they are determined by the semiconductor materials constituting the diodes. Therefore, further improvement is required.